ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Ma-12 emplacement laser cannon
The Ma-12 is a heavy laser cannon designed and manufactured by Sukimoto for infantry use. One of the more powerful emplacement weapons in the Imperial Army's arsenal, the Ma-12 is capable of engaging infantry, vehicle and aerial targets alike. However, it is reliant on an external power generator to function, as well as a team of three to four soldiers to transport and operate the weapon. History The immediate predecessor of the Ma-12 was a mining laser for civilian purposes. This changed during the colonisation of Nemuro, where the original tool was incorporated into some Imperial Army units for engineering purposes. These tools were found to be highly effective against various battlefield targets - initially wild animals and then rebel groups - and were thus pressed into service as a weapon. Shortly after, Sukimoto began manufacturing the Ma-12 emplacement laser cannon, a fully militarised version of the original tool. It has barely changed form since the original design, only incorporating some new materials to lighten the weapon. Design commandos operate a Ma-12.]]The weapon is a far more powerful laser weapon compared to the infantry-portable laser cannons like the Ya-06, with an optimum range of 1,150 meters with a maximum range of 8,750 meters. It is also capable of blasting through heavy armour, including all types of known infantry armour and most vehicle plating. For transportation purposes, the Ma-12 can be broken down into parts and carried by a small crew, making it fairly mobile. However, it has to be rigidly mounted for maximum accuracy at longer ranges, and takes a relatively long amount of time to set up. Overall, the E-Web can be transported and assembled for firing within a minute or less by a well-trained crew, although it will take up to ten minutes for its generator to reach full power. The Ma-12 is reliant on an external generator for power, and like many high-yield generators the Ma-12's is prone to overheating and potentially exploding despite a powerful coolant unit. The Ma-12's generator coolant unit is safely rated for a full hour of continuous use at maximum power settings, though longer usage at high power can be dangerous. Power is fed into the Ma-12 via a conduit cable that connects to the base of the self-stabilising tripod assembly, though the weapon may also be mounted on other surfaces such as bunker walls. Interestingly, the weapon comes standard with a variety of upgrades that make each unit self-sustaining. A built-in communications unit allows for secured communication with other units via radio and wireless battlefield nets. The computerised fire control and targeting system includes infra-red and night-vision modes for use in low-visibility conditions, and some motorised variants can be set to automatically track moving targets like aircraft. Maintenance of the weapon requires monthly disassembly, inspection, repair, and reassembly. Crew A three to four man team operates a single Ma-12. This team consists of a gunner that fires the weapon, a generator operator that monitors and adjusts the power feed to prevent overheating, and a spotter or commander. A fourth man may be added to the team for additional security or to help in carrying and setting up the weapon, though this is subject to operational requirements. See also Category:Lasers Category:Weapons Category:Heavy weapons